Love bites from a Monster
by DarkItalianAngel53
Summary: Samara Fell is the niece of Meredith and just so happens to be Kol's soulmate. When they meet at the ball it's instant attraction, and she warns him that there is a plan to dagger him using her as bait.. but could she love a monster? Would he let her in? "I know your a Vampire, Kol." He looked at her cautious, after all she was a Fell.. Request from ShiloCoulter


**Love Bites from a Monster**

Samara Fell is the niece of Meredith and just so happens to be Kol's soulmate. When they meet at the ball it's instant attraction, and she warns him that there is a plan to dagger him using her as bait.. but could she love a monster? Would he let her in? _"I know your a Vampire, Kol." He looked at her cautious, after all she was a Fell, "and unlike my family I don't care." She looked at him with mysterious eyes and walked over to him, "I don't know what it is about you.. but there's something there.. something about you.."_ Elijah x Elena and Kol x OC.

**Its a request from ShiloCoulter**

**M **

**Romance \ Hurt&Comfort**

Kol smirked from the bar stool at The Grill as he felt a pull and the most unique yet familiar scent. He looked acrossed the room with heat in his eyes and made them take in her every detail. She was a tiny little thing of five foot three inches, a olive skin tone with cinnamon colored eyes and had smooth midnight black curly long hair that came to her waist. He looked at her clothes, smirking. She had on a foam fitting gray shirt that drew attention to her 36C breasts, her tight jeans were black and on her feet were stilettos that had a six inch heel with a two inch platform. Gray satin and lace with attention to detail.

She was much different than they other night.

_He stared at the crowd as he stood on the stairs with his family. He felt a pull and his eyes followed it to a woman that had on a beautiful Elegant, Beaded Mermaid/Trumpet Sweetheart, Floor-length, Evening Dress that was silver elastic woven satin. There were natural pleats on the dress. It was casual, yet beautiful at the same time - complimenting her olive skin and her electrifying bright blue eyes well. Her black curly hair was long and to the side, untamable and from the fire in her eyes as she glared at Damon Salvatore, he figured it was just like her. She looked just about his age when he was turned, eighteen about to be nineteen._

_He smirked. Finally .. a challenge._

_"Ugh," He smirks alittle wider as the great and noble Elijah tries to put together a speech, "If everyone can gather please." When everyone does, he starts again, "Welcome and Thank you for joining us. You know whenever my mother brings our family together like this .." he gestured to her walking down the steps, "It is traditional for us to commence the evening with a dance." Elijah looked at the crowd of people, "Tonights pick is a century's old Waltz. So if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ball room."_

_Kol moved over the the beautiful mysterious girl from earlier, "May I have this dance?"_

_She smiled up at him putting her soft hand in his, her smile turning shyly when he kissed her hand, She nodded firmly at him, "Sure."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Your very short you know?" He teased as they danced, and he couldn't hid his amusment as she glared at him with a death glare that was cold enough to freeze hell._

_"Fuck off then." She stomped on his italian shoes with her silver stilettos and started to walk away only to be stopped._

_"I'm sorry." She looked at him and saw the sincerity that was in his voice reflect in his dark brown eyes._

_"You have alot of nerve to insult me before you even know my name." She glared._

_"Sorry, let's start over.." She looked into his puppy dog eyes and her restraint slowly crumbled. There was something about him that drew her in._

_"My name is Kol. Kol Mikealson."_

_She rolled her eyes and smirked at the similarities of the 'James Bond quote'. "I'm Samara. Samara Fell."_

_._

_._

_._

"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't Samara." He smirked at her as she won pool against a guy. "You look beautiful." He put his hand on her cheek as she dent down to put set the balls back up. "Wasn't your eyes blue at the ball? Contacts?"

"No, my eyes can't seem to choose what color they want to stay as. Now, if you don't get your hand off of me, you will understand what it feels like to have no opposable thumbs." He quickly backed away with a smirk and it widened when he saw her smirk, though her firm eyes made him weary. "Now, get lost."

"Why would I do that?" He smirked stepping closer to her, whispering in her right ear, "I like pretty little things with sharp tongues."

She turned and placed her chin on the end of the pool stick with a teasing glint in her eyes, "You'd think that after a century you would have better pick up lines."

He smirked, stepped in her personal space and then whispered hotly in her ear, "Next time have to I'll try harder then.. won't I?"

He couldn't understand the look in her eyes, and the glint grew as she looked around as if she was being watched. She turned to him, "Follow me, let's talk."

.

.

.

_"I am living with my Aunt Meredith for almost eight months." She said shyly, what was so exciting about her? Why did he ask?_

_"What about your parents?" He looked at her determined, he wanted to know everything about her._

_"They died in a car crash.. A drunk driver ran a red light."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"No. No, don't be." She shook her head and looked at him. "I don't want your pity." _

_He didn't know what to say to that. Didn't normal girls want to have a sensitive guy that would make them feel better. He realized then that Samara Fell wasn't normal. She was different. She was headstrong, sarcastic, and funny but sweet and compassionate. Normally he would just make humor out of a situation but.. He sighed. Normally he didn't care what other people thought - This wasn't one of those times._

_"I know your a Vampire, Kol." He looked at her cautious, after all she was a Fell, "and unlike my family I don't care." She looked at him with mysterious eyes and walked over to him, "I don't know what it is about you.. but there's something there.. something about you.."_

_._

_._

_._

He had his jaw clenched as he went to go find Klaus and Elijah. Damn their mother. Damn Elena. Damn the Salvatore Brothers.

**I want us to be a family again. **Yeah, Right.

"Klaus." He growled as he walked to him and a baby blonde vampire. His brother was weary at the look on his face and the baby blonde vampire was in shock and it melted into betrayal. She was in on it as well. He realized that Samara's job was to distract him, while Miss Blondie whatever her name was had the job of distracting Klaus.

"What?" Klaus noticed the change in Caroline but paid it no mind.

"We have a problem."

**"There's something about you, Kol. Something I am drawn to.. and that is why I can't let them do this. They were going to use my as bait, but.." she looked at him with compassion and something else he couldn't name, "I don't want to. I don't want you to be really dead."**

... She cares for him.

And as he is telling Klaus what he found out from Samara, he couldn't help but feel grateful to his small and feisty soulmate. She may not have known what the connection to him was, but she still cared all the same.

.

.

.

He stared up at Samara's well lit window of her bedroom. He could see and hear her walking back in forth in frustration and worry. He jumped up, leaning again the tree there smiling at her even though she couldn't see him.

Samara changed into a loose white T shirt that had "Aeropostale NYC" in big purple letters with light purple shorts. He looked at her face and saw she had her hair up in a loose bun and had no makeup showing her natural beauty. The only flaw was a few worry lines on her forehead. His smile widened, wondering what he did to deserve someone like her. It was such a long time since someone cared for him that he couldn't even remember. Not from Esther, or Mikeal, and everyone else treated him as though he was just there to be entertainment. Sure he always wanted to have a good time, but that didn't mean he didn't want people to take him seriously.

He listened to her and she murmured, "He is going to be mad at you Samara. He didn't even say anything after you told him, he just left. Your stupid to think you had a chance with him. Stupid. Stupid. STUPID!" On the last word she pick up her glass of Mountain Dew and threw it at the wall.

"Now," He tilted his head, smirking teasingly, "Whatever did that wall do to you?"

She froze, then she turned her head to him so fast that he was worried she'd hurt herself. With a huge smile she invited him in and launched herself into his arms.

He didn't say 'I love you' but she could wait. She'll always be there to wait for him.

.

.

.

_"Elijah, I have been meaning to talk to you." He looked acrossed the ball to see Samara and Elijah walking up the steps. Kol found himself curious and followed them._

_"She won't admit it, but Elena won't chose which Salvatore because they are so different and both of them are what she wants.. needs. The sweet, kind, loyal Stefan and the Bad, do-whatever-is-possible-to-protect-her Damon. You can be both."_

_Elijah snorted, "She's not even attracted to me."_

_"Yes, She is. Even an idiot could see the way she looks at you."_

_Elijah looked at her closely, shocked._

_"She won't want to be like Katherine and break up the brothers by choosing one.. so, I think she should choose neither. She told me she liked you, Alot. Told me about her attraction to you. Give it a chance." She walked away a few steps only to pause and smile at him, "Katherine isn't Elena, and Elena isn't Katherine, Elijah. She needs someone that will make her happy while putting her safety first.. think about it."_

_._

_._

_._

He pushed her down on her soft bed, grinning deviously down at her as she panted like a dog in heat when he thrusted his covered cock right on her pussy. His hands touched the underside of her breasts as he nibbed on her earlobe. He thrusted again, this time harder, and was greeted by her mouthwatering arousal.

"You smell so good." He whispered hotly in her ear. His hand leaving the side of her breast to her pussy. "May I?"

This was different as well, normally he took what he wanted not matter what it was. She was special though.

"What am I to you?" He saw the determined glint in her eyes, she had to know.

"You are unlike any other girl I have ever and will ever know. Your special. Your my soulmate." He looked into her wide eyes, "To hurt you would be to hurt myself.. and for that You are the reason I want to become stronger, but you are still my weakness."

Her wide eyes were tearing up and he made his thumb brush them before they could make their way down her cheeks. She stared up and him with something he couldn't understand and then pulled him down to her and her lips.

He took that as a yes to his own question and pulled her pants and baby blue lacy boyshorts down. As his hand began to move down she stopped him.

"That's unfair." She pouted and pulled his leather jacket off and shirt while he took off his shoes and socks and helped her with his buckle and pants. He pulled her up and pulled her shirt off of her, roughly throwing it over his shoulder somewhere and ripped off the bra, tearing it.

She pouted, "That was a set!" He merely smirked and kissed her pout away claiming he'd get her another one. Making a mental note to get more than one he licked and sucked his way down her body. He found that one of her sweet spots were just alittle underneath her ear. He stopped at her breasts, sucking one while rubbing the other until she was screaming from being teased.

"K-Kol. Please." She tried to rub herself again her cock making him smirk.

"Yes, darling? What do you want?"

She moaned outloud in lust as well as frustration as he gripped his dick and teased her slit.

"You." She moaned, "Don't tease, please. I need you."

He smirked, and when he felt how wet she was he couldn't resist and slid himself inside her while making sure they didn't lose eye contact. He saw her eyes roll back in head as he slid his ten inch rod all the way inside of her, filling her.

Samara moaned loudly, she never felt so full in her life. Sure she was no saint but she never had anyone as thick and long as he was. My god. She thrusted her chest up and felt his hands on her breasts, making her newl like a happy kitten that just got what it wanted. Her pussy ached as she felt him slowly slide out of her, and when he only had his tip in her he used her breasts as leverage to slide roughly by in.

"I wanted you from the moment I saw you." He whispered hotly in her ear as he pounded into her tight, wet passage. "Your mine, Samara Fell, Mine. And only mine."

They shared each others blood and kissed, mixing it deliciously together as they climaxed. Sealing their souls together, while healing all the love bites he gave her in the process.

She was as much his, as he was hers.

.

.

.

.

_He stared at her from afar, following her eyes to Elijah and Elena having fun and laughing. He couldn't wait until they did that. Samara Fell was beautiful in every sense._

_"You have nerve to judge me about Matt when your attracted to that girl over there." Rebekah came up behind him and stared at her. "I'll hand it to you though she's beautiful. You have good tastes," She looked at Elijah and Elena, "Unlike some people."_

_"Her name isn't 'That Girl', Rebekah, it's Samara. And the connection we have is special, unlike you and that commoner."_

_"Y-You mean?" He never heard Rebekah stutter and was smirking as her eyes widened comically like a cartoon. _

_He nodded, looking at Samara again._

_"I am not attached to Matt. I brought him here to kill him." He turned back to Rebekah with a raised eyebrow. "He's Elena's friend. If he dies, she suffers.. but," she looked at him with puppy dog eyes, "I have already been scolded once. So I was hoping you could help your baby sister out?"_

_He smirked at her and thought about it. He wanted to do it, wanted to have some fun pissing his mother off. He, for one, found it unnerving and suspicious that she could be 'dead' for a thousand years and the first thing she wanted was to be their family together again. you can't fix something that is broken beyond any repair.. but.._

_He glanced at Samara. Sure, it was apart of who he was. He loved the screams of his victim, he loved blood, and he was protective of Rebekah - his little equally psychotic sister, but he didn't want to have her be afraid of him. He would do anything to protect her and put her happiness before his own._

_He mentally scoffed at himself, the soulmate connection was already turning him into something that he wasn't.. a gentlemen. _

_He thought about his too options : protect Rebekah and get revenge for her .. or protect his image with Samara and win her over. It was a tough choice but when he finally made one he looked at Rebekah with a smirk._

_._

_._

_._

Kol looked down at her with a gentle smile as he looked her over, stopping at her neck where a love bite wouldn't heal. He lifted up the blanket, scanning her naked body only to find that the one on her neck was the only one left. He traced it with his finger, smirking when she shivered in pleasure.

A mating mark. A type of mark like that will never go away and make ever vampire out there know that she would not be touched.

That was was his.. his property, and his alone.

He kissed her naturally red tinted lips gently, thanking her for loving him.

_"For a thousand years, I have been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim.. suffered when you shed blood. Even you Elijah," Esther addressed him moving her eyes from Klaus, "with your claim nobility, your no better. All of you .. Your a curse on this earth.. stretched out over generations. If you come to plead for your life, I'm sorry," she said not sounding sorry at all yet she had tears swelling in her eyes, "You've wasted your time."_

He thanked her for loving a monster.

.

.

.

_"Rebekah, You know I would love to spit on mother's rules.." he paused as she smirked, "But I can't."_

_He turned and he knew the smirk on her lips dropped when she asked, "What happened to my loving __psychotic, brother?"_

_He looked at her, smirking at her outraged face, "He became mated to a beautiful woman."_

_"Once she finds out what you are and what you've done -"_

_"She doesn't care, 'Bekah." Looked at her face, shocked, "She likes me, for me. She's a Fell, Rebekah, and she cares about me. She's smart, funny, sarcastic yet compassionate and sweet. The monster that would rip apart a person for the blood, for all the sick games.. she 's my soulmate, Bekah, and I'm going to do everything in my power to keep her safe. I'm not going to help you with your petty revenge when it will hurt her. I love you Bekah, but I will protect her and love her no matter what. Your petty revenge isn't worth it."_

_He gave Rebekah one last look, seeing his cold sister have a look of compassion mixed with alittle shock, and went to Samara bringing her to the garden outside in the back yard._

_And the monster in him purred in content as he kissed her soft lips._

_He'd do anything for her, be anything for her.. no matter what._

**Okay, that was alittle bit longer than what I expected. XD**

**I hope you guys liked it. Please review. I didn't want to make it too smutty. I wanted to have some depth in it as well. Your opinion would mean the world to me, so please review. Thanks again to ShiloCoulter, for the request. I do requests, so if you have one let me know and I would be happy to do it. :) **


End file.
